


Why Do You Make Me Weak?

by Eeveegirly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AJR Weak, Deciding to love, M/M, Songfic, mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: Somehow Yuri makes Otabek weak enough to do things he never thought he would. However, what are they really? How can someone answer yet leave so many questions? Base upon AJR's song Weak





	Why Do You Make Me Weak?

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri- Yuri P  
> Yuuri- Yuri K
> 
> WARNING: This does reference underage sex, if you do not like that please don't read! Nothing graphic will be in here though.

Otabek slowly stirred awake, looking around to see where he was. For a second he started to freak out upon seeing an unfamiliar scene.  _ This is not my hotel room!  _ He thought looking around. Upon sitting up he suddenly found he was naked, naked and not alone. He looked next to him, worried he would find some stranger, but found a familiar underaged blonde. He fell back on his back, groaning slightly.  _ Why? Why am I like this? I know he’s underaged, he’s 17 and I’m 20! Yet every time we are in the same vicinity we always end up here,  _ Otabek thought harshly. He hated that he would give in to what his body wanted, Yuri was underage for God’s sake, but they were like two puzzle pieces. The red string of fate had marked him and what strong self control otabek thought he had, was gone in a flash. 

 

“Beka?” came that heavenly voice from beside him. Otabek turned to his side to look into Yuri’s ocean water eyes, the tides calm in a way that only happens on these special days they got to share. 

 

“Yes Yura?” Otabek asked as he pushed back Yuri’s silky hair. Personally he loved it when Yuri has his hair pulled back, that way he could see those money making eyes. 

 

O“Oh good, I thought last night was a dream,” Yuri hummed as he nuzzled his hand.  _ So vulnerable, so unlike your wide awake self,  _ Otabek thought fondly. 

 

“Oh? So you dream about me?” Otabek teased lightly. Yuri’s face got super red and he pushed Otabek’s hand away.  _ There is my little tiger,  _ Otabek thought with a smile.  _ Wait, my tiger? He isn’t mine he’s a minor!  _ Otabek chastised himself. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Yuri scoffed, he was still blushing pretty hard. Otabek smiles, but then his face fell. “Beka? Is something wrong?” Yuri asked worriedly. Otabek fell back on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Yuri what are we doing?” Otabek asked, not caring to look at the blonde. He had been wondering this for a while, what did any of this mean? The two hadn’t said they were dating or if they were just friends or what.

 

“What do you mean?” Yuri said very carefully, he didn’t want to lose the one good thing in his life. Otabek rose up onto his forearm to look at Yuri, his heart hurting when he saw the worried tide in his eyes. 

 

“This,” he motioned to the two of them naked. “Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits? I mean we certainly can’t keep acting like this isn’t happening!” 

 

“I… I mean…” was all Yuri could manage. He had never really thought this through, he just figured the two of them could continue on. Change wasn’t really his thing. Biting his lip he thought it over. From the moment they met he knew he was attracted to Otabek, he had known he was gay for years. He suspected Otabek felt the same, since every time they were together (except that one time he visited Kazakhstan) they always ended up like this, naked with an after glow. Otabek waited patiently, one of the things Yuri enjoyed so much about Otabek was that he was patient with him. 

 

“It’s fine Yura, just, I need to know by today,” Otabek said, “I can’t keep wondering.” Yuri nodded, he understood, honestly it was eating him up too.  _ But what do I really want,  _ Yuri wondered to himself. “We do need to get dressed, we told Yuuri and Viktor and the others we would meet them for lunch,” Otabek reminded him, getting up. All Yuri could do was stare at Otabek as he got up and went to get dressed in his old clothes, Otabek’s other clothes were still in his room. Yuri quickly noticed he was staring and got up to get dressed in new clothes. 

 

“So I’ll see you at lunch I suppose,” was all Yuri could get out, normally things weren’t this awkward.  _ Normally I’m not trying to figure things out though,  _ Yuri thought to himself. 

 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Otabek said, he gave Yuri a smile to show he wasn’t upset with him, and then left to go to his room. Yuri sighed and flopped on his bed.  _ What am I gonna do? I don’t want to ruin this,  _ Yuri thought to himself as he put in some music.  Otabek had shown him a love for rock and roll and was now listening to any he could get his hands on.  _ Immigrant Song  _ by Led Zeppelin came on and Yuri closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the music. No more worries or cares, just Zeppelin and him. 

 

Otabek got in the shower as soon as he got to his room, helped him think. As he washed his hair he tried to imagine he was washing away his worry about what Yuri would decide. It wasn’t like he could force him to date him, that would be against everything he believed in or wanted. After spending probably too much time in the shower, had his skin ever been that red, he got out and began drying off. Once dry he checked his phone, only to see his little sister had texted him. 

 

**Ayana: How’s Yuri :* :* :***

 

Otabek rolled his eyes, his sister was even younger than Yuuri, only 15, but she had somehow caught on to him liking the blonde so much. Honestly he had expected his mom to corner him and ask if Yuri was his boyfriend or what. What he hadn’t expected was that conversation from his little sister. 

 

**Otabek: I… I don't know. We had an interesting conversation to say the least**

 

He texted real quick before completely drying his hair.  _ What to wear,  _ Otabek thought as he picked his normal casual look. Once dressed he was able to check his phone. 

 

**Ayana: You going to be okay?**

 

This made Otabek smile a little, his sister cared so much, but he could also tell she was worried. Out of all his siblings he was probably closest to Ayana, though that might be because they were only 5 years apart. The next oldest was his older brother, who was 30. 

 

**Otabek: Don't worry about me. I will give you more details tonight**

 

_ As soon as I have them,  _ Otabek thought with a sigh. As he laid down with a huff he wondered what Yuri was doing, but quickly decided that was probably a bad idea. The last thing he needed was more worrying over something he had no control over. He closed his eyes, he had a couple minutes till everyone was meeting up, and silently dozed off. 

 

Yuri arrived at some Japanese restaurant the other Yuri liked a lot, the competition had been in Nagoya. He entered in and looked around, not finding anyone he knew so he went up to one of the waiters.  _ Would it be under Viktor or Yuuri’s last name,  _ he wondered, but not for long considering how vain Viktor could be. 

 

“Nikiforov?” Yuri asked, hoping they knew what he was talking about. They simply nodded and had him follow them, at least that’s what Yuri interpreted. The waiter lead Yuri to the back room where everyone was. Scanning the room he tried to find Otabek, but it seem he was running even later than him.  _ Probably good, Viktor is going to see right through me,  _ Yuri thought,  _ maybe that won’t be too bad. It seems I can’t even figure this out.  _ Yuuri saw him and waved him over, him and Viktor had saved two seats in front of them. 

 

“Yurio! Over here!” Viktor called and waved. Yuri nodded and walked over, sitting across from Yuuri. 

 

“Where is otabek? We thought he was with you,” Yuuri said confused.

 

“Oh, yeah no. Haven’t seen him today,” Yuri said, trying to sound neutral. In reality he was a little worried why Otabek wasn’t there. As he thought, Viktor saw through him. Viktor, who had been talking to Chris about God knows what, turned to look at Yurio with a suspicious look. 

 

“Lover’s spat?” Viktor teased. However Yuri knew better, Viktor was trying to prob him and see what happened. Before Yuri knew he was doing it, he was biting his lip. 

 

“You two didn’t break up did you?” Yuuri asked worriedly. If they had they would probably have everyone scoot down so they wouldn’t have to sit together awkwardly. 

 

“You see, that’s the thing. We aren’t… we never dated to begin with,” Yuri said looking down. Yuuri and Viktor knew about Otabek and his ‘relationship’ but he didn’t know they assumed they were dating. How could he look them in the eyes right? 

 

“You’re joking, you and Altin aren’t a thing?” Chris said shocked. “Then why are you two ALWAYS together?” Chris asked confused. Yuri had never thought about that, but Chris was right. Beyond them having sex almost every time they met up, during the day they were always together. When not together they texted constantly and sent pictures, videos, really anything back and forth. 

 

“I always figured you guys were a thing considering how much you text him back home,” Mila started drinking her soda. Georgi just nodded as he continued to eat. Yuri buried his face in his arms. 

 

“Did all of you think we were dating?!” Yuri yelled at them. Everyone nodded, but before Yuri could comment Otabek walked in. “Beka,” Yuri said, trying to see if the Kazakhstan was upset, but sadly he was wearing his normal stoic face. _Maybe that’s a good_ _thing,_ Yuri thought to himself. 

 

“Otabek! We saved a seat over here for you!” Viktor called waving his arm around spastically. Yuuri rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s antics. Otabek nodded and sat next to Yuri, a little stiffer than normal when he was around Yuri.  _ On second thought, maybe it isn’t such a goo _ d  _ thing,  _ Yuri thought gulping. 

 

“So, what’s with you and the little kitten over there,” Chris asked with a smirk. 

 

“That’s none of your business bastard!” the Russian hissed, this got a small smile from Otabek. Chris laughed at his antics while Yuuri tried to calm the blonde down. Otabek looked at him expectantly, but all Yuri could manage was to look away. 

 

“So how have you been Otabek?” Yuuri asked him, hoping to alleviate some of the awkwardness.  _ Well, I was good until today,  _ Otabek thought, but knew he couldn’t say that. That wouldn’t be fair considering Yuri still had till the end of the day to tell him. 

 

“Well as far as my season goes I think it’s going pretty well. So far I’ve been able to climb to the top. However I am missing my family, seems I have more and more competitions outside of Kazakhstan these days. I know Ayana misses me a bunch,” Otabek told them, he felt that was an accurate description, minus the Yuri stuff. 

 

“How is she? Tell her I still expect a rematch when I visit after the season,” Yuri grinned, when he had visited the Altin’s him and Ayana got into a heated debate over who was better at swimming. So far she had won but Yuri was sure he would win this year. Otabek chuckled a little, which surprised those around. 

 

“I am sure she would be willing, but you might need to prepare to lose,” Otabek said with a slight smirk. The more determined Yuri got the more amusing it would be. 

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be on my side?” Yuri asked pouting. 

 

“Why? She’s my sibling,” Otabek said with a soft smile. Seeing him riled up was always one of his favorite things. 

 

“Because! I’m your-” he stopped before he finished.  _ I’m not his anything,  _ Yuri thought and felt a twinge of sadness. However, he couldn’t place what he wanted to be. Otabek gave him a look, but he decided not to push it. 

 

“Well you know me, family comes first,” Otabek said, but it was obvious to those watching Otabek didn’t mean it. What he wanted was to get a rise out of Yuri, and that he did. Soon Yuri was telling him how much he was going to crush Ayana and show him. While Yuri ranted Otabek looked at the young blonde longingly.  _ He is too young for you, stop,  _ Otabek tried, and failed, to convince himself. Yuuri elbowed Viktor, who had gone back to talking to Chris. 

 

“They look like us when we first met,” Yuuri smiled at them. All the fighting over training and getting frustrated about how hard Viktor was pushing him. Looking back on it Yuuri realized most of that was probably just sexual tension. 

 

“It’s cute,” Viktor commented, “But not as cute as you.” With that he kissed Yuuri lovingly, which in turn made Yuuri blush bright red.

 

“Get a room!” Yuri yelled and everyone began to laugh. Somehow the awkwardness was gone and the teasing began, mostly on Yuri. Even Otabek joined in sometimes, enjoying how riled up he was getting.  _ Almost like last night,  _ he thought with a flash of a red faced Yuri below him. He shook his head and excused himself from the table. 

 

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly, he had seemed to be having fun until a moment ago. Yuri was too busy yelling at Viktor about how old he was and that he must have alzheimer's with how much he forgot. 

 

“Yeah, I just need some air,” Otabek said and exited the building. He needed to get the image of Yuri completely and utterly his out of his brain.  _ The perfect soldier to the end,  _ he thought, thinking of how determined Yuri could get during their ‘fun’ alone times. 

 

“Tell him how ridiculous he is Beka!” Yuri said turning to the Kazakhstan, only to find an empty place beside him. “Beka?” Yuri said, getting a little worried when he looked around and the DJ could not be found. Surely he would have told him if he was going to be leaving, right? 

 

“He said he needed to go out for some air about five minutes ago,” Yuuri commented. This caught Yuri off guard, why hadn’t he been told? 

 

“Did he say why?” Yuri asked, hoping it was just a call or something. His worry only spiked when Yuuri shook his head, he had no idea why Otabek had left.  _ Probably from our discussion this morning. I want to help him, but I don’t know what to tell him. Am I in love with him? Am I just as gay as the other Yuuri?  _ Yuri wondered to himself, staring at the doorway. 

 

“Yuri, you are second guessing yourself again,” Viktor said, when Yuri turned he was leaning on one hand with a knowing smile. 

 

“Shut up old man,” Yuri said, but not with his normal venom in his voice. Viktor knew that was his cue to continue, but Yuri couldn’t make it seem like he wanted Viktor’s advice. Afterall he had a reputation to uphold. 

 

“Trust me, I have seen the way you look at him. Go after him Yuri, you’ll regret it until your dying day if you don’t,” Viktor told him. Somehow that didn’t sound wrong. Biting his lips Yuri tried to get himself to move, but he was still worried.  _ What if after all this Otabek still didn’t want him? What would people say, him, Yuri Plisetsky, in love with a man. What would his grandpa think…  _ These thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to get to move.

 

“I know what you are feeling. The people who love you will still love you no matter who you love Yuri. We will still be here and I think you will be surprised by his answer. Just think, would you rather have people love you because you aren’t with a man or him,” Yuuri said. When he first started to fall in love with Viktor he was scared what people would think, but the more he thought about it the more he didn’t care. Hopefully this would help the Russian as well. It seemed to since after a minute or so of thought, Yuri got up and left.

 

“What was that all about?” Mila asked confused as to why Yuri went out, well ran out really. 

 

“Guess we’ll find out,” Viktor said with a smile. Everyone exchanged a look, but knew Viktor wouldn’t tell them anymore if they asked. Later they would try and get Yuuri to tell them, he was easier to pull information out of and Viktor always told him everything. 

 

“Beka!” Yuri yelled, bursting out of the restaurant. The sudden loud noise made Otabek jump, he had been leaning up against the building looking into the sky. Just him and his thoughts, and now a blonde Russian tiger. 

 

“Yura? Are you okay? Is everyone okay? What happened?” Otabek asked nervously. It wasn’t like Yuri to coming running out. Suddenly Yuri realized what this must have looked like and blushed bright red. 

 

“Ummm… hhh… I heard there was a really nice park just a couple blocks down. Wanna go?” Yuri asked, trying to hide his blush. Otabek blinked a couple times, this was not what he expected. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Otabek said, “lead the way.” Yuri nodded slowly and then started to lead the way. Yuuri had taken him to the park a while ago and he wasn’t lying when he said it was nice. Once they arrived, which was an uncomfortable silence for 2 blocks, Otabek sat down on a bench and looked at Yuri expectantly. 

 

“Well, I was thinking and, I think I finally have an answer. Sorry for making you wait,” Yuri said, hating how red he probably was. Otabek waited patiently, he knew if he tried to rush Yuri he wouldn’t get his answer. In fact Yuri would probably cuss at him and run away out of embarrassment. 

 

“Well I talked to Katsudon and I realized something. I’ve been too scared to say if we are or aren’t a thing. I’ve been scared about what people think, but… well…” yuri swallowed. He knew he was in love, but that didn’t make it easier to say. “Oh fuck it!” Yuri said and pulled Otabek down for a passionate kiss. The kiss was mind blowing, full of love and unspoken words, but Otabek was sure the words would be spoken. For now though, there was no need. 

  
Otabek smiled into the kiss,  _ I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my very first Yuri on Ice fic and I hope you all loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me if you wanna see something else!


End file.
